


Warmth of The Heart

by drainaxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort Food, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainaxx/pseuds/drainaxx
Summary: Stressed out from his work, Jihoon finds comfort in the food that Mingyu brings.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Warmth of The Heart

Jihoon knocks his head for the third time today after coming back to his studio. It was such a big day, meeting with the company representative to present them his newest song he made for a top girl group in the country. He lost count to how much nights he spent tampering with the song to perfect it, even calling up his best friend Soonyoung, who usually choreographs for said top girl group to match it with his ideas for the choeography.  
  
Soonyoung had said the song was great and he even made a portion of the dance when Jihoon asked him to listen to the song. But it turns out Soonyoung's opinion weren't even enough to please his company.  
  
"I'll give you another week," the representative said as she packs her documents to her bag and zipping it up. "This is an important track and you don't want to miss the opportunity. You're not the only songwriter in the agency that we scout for the title track so don't disappoint or you'll regret this."  
  
She grabs her shoulder bag and heads towards the studio door, the sound of heels clicking grows smaller she closed the door and walked away.  
  
Jihoon sighed and laid his head on the table, dreading the moment he has to open up the file for the nth time and 'fix' the track. Why couldn't the company just accept his song as it is? Why is he not good enough?  
  
His internal turmoil was interrupted by a knock on his door. Jihoon, who just wants to get over everything at that time, called for the person to come in without thinking much.   
  
"Hyung do you want some--" the person stopped talking when he saw Jihoon still plastering his forehead to the table, mulling over his fate in life.  
  
The guy who came in was Kim Mingyu. Jihoon could recognize his voice anywhere. Mingyu was his junior in high school, a star basketball player who sometimes play guitar for a band and apparently cross stiches too since he is a member of the Cross Stitching Club. Jihoon knew him back then because both guys used to frequent the school studio and Jihoon is usually the one that wins over the studio when they fight for their band's practice. In the end, they became somewhat friends but before they managed to get closer, they graduated and never saw each other again. Until one day Mingyu showed up, still smiley, tall, and clumsy, as the new kid on Creative Design for his agency.  
  
Mingyu came into his studio, smelling like heaven. Wait-- no-- not the guy, but the thing he brought in with him. Jihoon lifted his head at the tantalizing smell.  
  
"Is that fried rice?" Jihoon asked before Mingyu could continue. His nostrils and his eyes widen at the sight of the fried rice. He could see the steam coming out of the fluffy pile of rice, the color a deep red indicating whoever cooked it put some chilli sauce in it.  
  
"Uh... yeah. Kimchi fried rice," Mingyu answered, putting down the fried rice in front of Jihoon. The latter is practically drooling at the sight of the food now.  
  
"Who's this for? Who made it? Why does it look so good?" Jihoon asked quickly, his eyes never leaving the food.  
  
"That's for you hyung," Jihoon turned his head towards Mingyu at his words, his face puzzled. "I thought it would be nice to try the new portable stove in the pantry and since I have leftovers....."  
  
Mingyu gestured at his fried rice and Jihoon, being in quite the emotional state felt tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
"Uh... Did I say something wrong? Why do you look like you want to cry?" Mingyu's face has worry written all over and Jihoon didn't want anyone to see him in such a sensitive condition. So what he did next was that he turned his back to Mingyu and tried his best to stop his tear by closing his eyes. Unlucky for him, he took his breath too quickly, making it sound more suspicious to Mingyu.  
  
"Are you.... crying hyung?" The guy asked carefully. Jihoon can hear him trying his best not to step on Jihoon's pride and Jihoon himself is not going to let him. After pulling back his tears, he put on his best poker face, which is basically his usual face, and turned back again facing the man who still look worried, holding the kimchi fried rice that has started to give out less steam than a few minutes ago.  
  
"Sorry, it's just this whole work. I'll take it, thanks," Jihoon sighed and stood up to take the food from Mingyu but said man took a step back when Jihoon tried to reach for it. Jihoon looked up to see that Mingyu's face still hasn't changed. "What? Are you giving it or not?"  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mingyu offered. Jihoon really wasn't in the mood to share, he's in the mood to dig in that delicious looking fried rice and forget all his problems. But Jihoon didn't sound that out and felt the silence feel the air.  
  
Jihoon saw Mingyu finally gave up getting Jihoon to talk and placed the plate onto his work table.  
  
"If you want to talk, hyung. I'm always all ears for you."   
  
And that was the last word spoken inside the studio since Mingyu slowly backed away, leaving Jihoon once again with his thoughts. Though this time, the smell of the kimchi fried rice fills the empty studio, inviting Jihoon to its warmth and wholeness.  
  
\------  
  
Jihoon didn't realize he fell asleep in his studio for the nth time until he opens his studio door to an empty office. He has slept inside the company building so many times, the night guards are usually not surprised when they see Jihoon coming down with his workbag slung on his shoulder also donning a bloated face and sometimes the texture of his notebook on his face when he fell asleep on his table rather than the studio sofa.   
  
The automatic lights flared to life when Jihoon stepped out of the studio, the clicks of the keyboard and the sound of telephone ringing now exchanged by the silence of the night except for the air conditioner that also turned on. Jihoon rubbed his eyes lazily and walked straight to the pantry to take his wake up drink, a can of coke.   
  
The familiar refrigerator light shone on his face as he searched for his six-pack coke that he left on the fridge a few days ago, which has probably two or three left considering he drinks it daily before going home. He found the can at the back of the fridge behind a pack of sweet ginger cookies. When he moved the cookies, a post-it dropped from the plastic pack. Jihoon didn't usually read those kind of stuffs since it's mainly things like the name of the owner or something like "DO NOT EAT." But this post-it had a pretty long note written on it, and Jihoon curiously reads the note.  
  
" _To Jihoon-hyung,  
  
I hope this pack of sweet ginger cookies could make you smile.   
_  
_Good luck on your song! I'll always support you!  
_  
-Mingyu"  
  
Sweet ginger cookies reminds him of the music room back in high school, the sweet sound of the guitar strumming random notes which eventually turned to actual music, and a certain clumsy tall boy who bribes Jihoon with food and a bottle of coke to share the room so he can practice too. A snack that the boy liked to bring is those cookies. "It's a special homemade cookie by yours truly," the boy said the first time he brought it. Jihoon never knew how many he ate but he did notice the last time they ate together before Jihoon went on to graduate first, that he's the only one eating the cookies.   
  
Opening up the pack and taking the first bite, Jihoon felt a little warmth. Not only the warm ginger taste, but also a feeling of warmth in his heart as he whispered a silent thank you to Mingyu for taking the time to make the cookies.  
  
\------  
  
Jihoon went home after he finished the cookies while tampering with his music. He tried his best to make it sound more to what the company wants, which was annoyingly sent to Jihoon's email. A job is a job so even if the demand crushes his mind, the best he can do is try to fulfill it.  
  
Unfortunately, going back home was not the best idea he had that week since he woke up around half an hour before the clock in time. Panicking, Jihoon left out the shower and just cleaned his face quickly before getting dressed with the clothes he has on the top of his drawer, skipped his usual breakfast, even his morning coffee because he couldn't go to his regular coffee shop.   
  
Muttering a small "Sorry I'm late" to everyone in the lobby until his floor, Jihoon walked to his studio. The smell of food before he opened the door hit him head on.  
  
No thoughts passed by his head since he's been running on a high heart rate from early in the morning. The only thing that calmed him down was the smell of the kimchi jjigae that washed over him as he when he opened the door. There the food sat on his small coffee table in front of the couch with a note scribbled on a hastily placed post-it, one that's similar to the one that fell from his cookies yesterday. Just one look and a name finally appeared on his head, Kim Mingyu.  
  
Before he got tempted to devour the food, Jihoon stepped out and walked to the leader of Mingyu's team, Nayoung's desk, whose owner was busy watching some youtube video of a recent boy group. Probably to research the latest trend in the industey. Sensing someone approaching, Nayoung pulled off her headphone and turned her chair towards Jihoon.  
  
"You just came in?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah," Jihoon answered shortly. "Have you seen Mingyu?"  
  
"You just missed him," she said with a click of her tongue. "He has a meeting with one of our advertising team outside. Probably coming back..." she glanced at her clock. "at lunch? Because he's visiting several companies today."  
  
Jihoon sighed at that. Not even knowing if it's because he still not able to thank Mingyu properly or because he's glad for he doesn't have to meet the other this morning.   
  
"Why are you asking?" Jihoon was opening his mouth to answer when Nayoung added, "Wait, is this because of the food Mingyu brought this morning?"  
  
Jihoon nodded shyly at that. "I just wanted to thank him properly."  
  
"Well, you can do it at lunch then," she turned around to go back to her screen. "He likes you a lot you know."  
  
Jihoon's heart dropped at that. Mingyu.... likes him? For several seconds he just stood there staring at Nayoung with his eyes wide and his mind empty. He could feel his heart beating even faster than it did this morning, it felt like it's going to burst.  
  
Realizing Jihoon is still there, Nayoung chuckled. "Go back to your studio. I'm not repeating myself. You can make that thought to your music." Then she put on her headphones and played the video again.  
  
Jihoon retreated back to his studio, plopping down on his sofa and staring at his kimchi jjigae. Is this why Mingyu is doing this?  
  
He would think even more but his rumbling stomach won so he took out his chopsticks that he stored in a case on the coffee table and started eating his food.  
  
" _To Jihoon-hyung,  
_  
_Hoping this kimchi jjigae will warm up your morning^^.  
  
I'll always believe in you! Do your best!_  
  
_\- Mingyu"  
_  
\-------  
  
The warmth of the kimchi jjigae helped him Jihoon with his revision. That and the words from Nayoung of Mingyu liking him. Is it even possible? Never in his wildest dream would Jihoon think about someone liking him especially someone like Mingyu, who Jihoon has bothered a lot in high school. But Jihoon never realized that he might like the other too until he heard the words himself.  
  
He has written songs after songs, melodies after melodies. Now that it's mentioned, he actually writes better if he knows there are people supporting him, but with one Kim Mingyu's actions and the realization of his feelings, the song basically writes itself.  
  
The song he's revising is actually a fun song. No surprise there because the trend for girl groups is usually either fun and bright or sexy and fierce. But in the end, Jihoon made the song a little softer, a little more honest, a little more alive.   
  
After feeling satisfied with his work, Jihoon packed all his laptop to go back to his apartment. He already planned what he's going to do after this. Take a can of cola from his stash in the office fridge, go buy some eomuk from the old guy in front of his apartment, watch the new season of Haikyuu that he downloaded after finishing up the song. A good enough plan for a good enough night.  
  
But all his plan goes to scrambles when he saw Mingyu still staring at the idea board in the middle of the office floor. Only the automatic light in the middle shone on him as he seems to have not moved for awhile.   
  
When Jihoon stepped out of his studio, the lights flared to life, startling Mingyu who screamed for a bit before putting his hands over his mouth and chest. His chest heaving because he probably thought no one is still here.  
  
"Jihoon," Mingyu let out a word when he finally calmed himself. His breath is still stuttering but at least he's able to speak properly. "I thought everyone went home already."  
  
"I was finishing up the song," Jihoon said simply. He didn't realize that he was sort of holding his breath. Was Mingyu always this attractive? Even when he's surprised Jihoon now finds the taller man cute.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I mean uh-- You do usually pull an all-nighter," Mingyu let out a nervous chuckle and turned his back, hand still holding his beating heart. "I sound so dumb, sorry."  
  
Jihoon can't help but laugh at the sight. Why? He just felt like it. Or maybe its his feelings for the other man that finally hit him like a truck. If he's feeling this free, why did it take him so long to release it?  
  
"Ah hyung....." Mingyu whined. "Don't laugh please. I know I get scared easily."  
  
Jihoon tried to contain his laugh by putting his hand over his mouth, respecting Mingyu's request. Though he can't help but be fond of Mingyu's actions.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you. So thank you, Mingyu," Jihoon let out sincerely. It's such a simple word. 'Thank you.' But for Jihoon, it's a breath of fresh air. Something that he should've said for a long time since they've met.   
  
"No worries. I just wanted to make you something. I'm glad you liked it," Mingyu said, turning back around with a shy smile. 

"Not just for this. But since high school. I guess I feel that I'm taking you for granted," Mingyu tilted his head curiously at Jihoon's words. Jihoon took a deep breath and stepped closer to the taller man. 

"Thank you, for everything."

Mingyu giggled and took Jihoon's hand. Jihoon is not a big fan of skinship but he remembers that this is one of Mingyu's habits. Whenever the guy gets nervous or excited or scared or just emotional in general, he would hold another person's hand. So Jihoon let him and lifted his head to stare Mingyu right to his eyes.

"You're welcome hyung," Mingyu smiled a toothed smile. His crooked tooth, something that Jihoon now realized has always adored, rests well with his smile.

"So, are you planning on staying here all night?" Jihoon gestured at the board beside him. The board was currently filled with ideas from clothes to props for the concept of their company's girl group's next comeback; the one which Jihoon is writing the song for. Mingyu, being one of the key creative mind for that comeback probably stayed up to rack up ideas and make sure everything goes smoothly.

"Nah, I was gonna go back," Mingyu said, releasing Jihoon's hands and walking back to his desk to grab his bag.

"Let's go back together?" Mingyu offered.

Jihoon nodded and followed the taller man. 

His plan for the night might have changed but his new found feelings for Mingyu, he realized, has never changed. A feeling of comfort, a feeling of home, a feeling of a beating heart. It feels like a new start and he's confident in the end, he'll find his way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm just glad I managed to write a Gyuhoon fic because I've been wanting to write them for awhile ><
> 
> P.S. The song I'm imagining there is fromis_9's Love Rumpumpum which Jihoon actually co-composed!


End file.
